villainpediafandomcom-20200214-history
The evil queen, Judge doom
Fiercely beautiful, the Wicked Queen has reached an age where her radiance is fading. Insanely jealous of her lovely young stepdaughter, the Queen forces her to work as a scullery maid in the hope that drudgery will tarnish the girl's blossoming beauty. When the Magic Mirror reveals that Snow White has finally become "more fair than thee," she plots the girl's death in a rage so twisted that she's eventually willing to sacrifice her own beauty to destroy Snow White's. She uses witchcraft to transform herself into a hunchbacked old peddler and succeeds in persuading the naive girl to accept her poisoned apple. Unknowingly, however, she's wrought the means of her own demise. For, though her disguise serves the terrible deed, that same feeble body will hinder her escape. Actress Lucille LaVerne was chosen to voice both the Wicked Queen and the hag Witch because of her versatile voice intonations. Yet when she first started voicing the Witch, the recording session director commented that her intonations were too polished, too much like the Queen. After excusing herself for a moment she returned to perform a gravelly voice that now surpassed the director's expectations. Curious, he asked what she'd changed. Smiling a toothless grin, she explained she had just removed her false teeth. The Queen is often referred to as "Queen Grimhilde" in Disney publications of the 1930s. Her appearance was inspired by the Helen Gahagan character in the film "She" (1935). Film: "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" (1937) Voice Artist: Lucille LaVerne Judge Doom is the main antagonist played by Christopher Lloyd in the film. He is the much-feared Judge of Toontown. Despite presiding over a city of Toons, Doom is totally without mirth and passes capital punishment on Toons who break the law, placing them in a chemical vat of turpentine, acetone and benzene (essentially oil, paint thinner, and film dissolver) which he dubs "The Dip". This concoction will dissolve Toons, permanently killing them when submerged. The Judge employs Toon henchmen (the "Toon Patrol") to assist him in hunting down Roger for the murder of Marvin Acme. Doom wears a black ensemble which includes a trenchcoat, a fedora, gloves, and rimless yellow-tinted glasses; he also carries a pocketwatch and a swordstick that also serves as a walking stick. Doom appears to bear some resemblance to Roland Freisler, the notorious Nazi figure who was also a ruthless judge. When the film first introduces Judge Doom, Lt. Santino confides to Eddie Valiant that Doom bought the election. Later, at the Terminal Bar, Doom uses the "Shave and a Haircut" trick to lure Roger out, then prepares to execute him. After a brief scuffle inside the bar, the Judge orders the weasels to capture Roger and Eddie Valiant. Roger realizes he's in trouble with Doom after him, and begs Eddie to hide him. When Eddie learns that studio head R.K. Maroon is connected to the plot to frame Roger, Eddie interrogates him, but Maroon pleads that he is "a dead man" if he confesses. Just as Maroon is about to spill everything, he is killed by an unseen gunman who nearly shoots Eddie as well. Upon chasing the killer to Toontown, Eddie catches Jessica Rabbit, thinking she's the murderer, but Jessica reveals that Judge Doom was the one who killed Acme and Maroon. At the film's climax, Doom traps Eddie, Jessica, and Roger in the Acme Factory to explain his scheme: Erase Toontown from the map using a giant, mobile vat of dip linked to a high-pressure water cannon, and then build a freeway over it. Doom then plans to retire from being a judge and control all the profits from the new road system. Doom also reveals that he is the sole stockholder of Cloverleaf Industries, and explains that he bought the "red car" (a variant on the name of the Pacific Electric Railway) for the sole purpose of putting it out of commission. He then orders Jessica and Roger Rabbit to be tied up and raised into the air via skyhook to be sprayed by the dip cannon. Valiant distracts the weasels using hilarious antics (partly while singing The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down to the accompaniment of an orchestrion-like instrument playing the tune) to make them literally laugh themselves to death, then attempts to rescue Roger and Jessica when he is interrupted by Doom. The two men then square off, dueling with various ACME props. During the fight, Judge Doom is run over by a steamroller, but does not die as expected. As the steamroller crushes him, Doom's body is flattened into a flimsy paper-thin shape, revealing himself to be a Toon wearing an assortment of fake, but live props such as fake eyeballs, false teeth and a rubber mask in order to disguise his Toon body. After he reinflates with an oxygen tank, he exposes his red toon eyes and talks in a high squeaky voice, and Eddie recognizes Doom as the bank robber in Toontown long ago who murdered his brother, Teddy Valiant, thus triggering his hatred towards Toons and explaining how Doom managed to buy the judicial election and the trolley car company. Being a Toon, Doom turns out to be capable of sprouting an anvil and an extendable buzzsaw from his hand, with which he attempts to kill Eddie. In the end, Eddie proves to be too clever, using his own dip concoction to dissolve him, leaving behind his human disguise. Doom melts and burns away screaming before he dies. A crowd of various Toons then surround his burned empty suit and melted face and wonder what kind of Toon he was. It has not been revealed what type of Toon he was, or if he was one specific type of Toon at all, but the Toons seem to agree that they do not need to know, and decide to live happily ever after when the will of Marvin Acme suddenly appears in Roger's possession, granting full ownership to the citizens of Toontown. Kent Mansley is the main antagonist of the 1999 movie The Iron Giant. he is hograth's archenemy. he wants to destroy the giant. he was voiced by Christopher McDonald.